The Twisted Side of Love
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: Takashi Komuro and the group save a young woman from imminent danger. Soon, chemistry begins to build between her and the gun otaku, Kohta, but there is a DARK secret behind the girl. With Saya and the young woman now in a rivalry for Kohta, which one will to get to him? Rated M for language, violence, and some gore. KohtaXSaya. OC involved
1. Survivor of the DEAD

_Author's Note: Hello! Daisuke Haoru here with another fanfiction! This time It's _**Highschool of the Dead**_! Yeah, I watched this on _**Netflix**_ and, I have to say, it's pretty damn cool, so I decided to come up with a fanfiction for this anime. Well, before you go on, in this fanfiction, there will be some references to _**Resident Evil**_, most notably the guns. If you guys ever played _**Resident Evil 4**_, then you'll most likely notice two guns from the game. Also, I really like the KohtaXSaya pairing. Not to brag, but Kohta and I do have some similarities (i.e. girls with glasses), so I decided to write this fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this one. Without further ado, here is the fanfiction._

Takashi Komuro and the gang had survived for days in the dark areas of Japan, where the zombie outbreak occurred. Takashi wielded a blood-covered golden bat, as Saeko Busujima wielded an ancient sword given to her by Saya's father. Rei Miyamoto held in her hands a mop handle with a sharp end she obtained back in her school. And the gun otaku, Kohta Hirano, was equipped with a standard handgun and a rifle, with Saya holding a shotgun and semi-automatic rifle. Alice Maresato walked with a small bag, full of ammunition to provide Saya and Kohta with. Zeke tagged along with Alice for the journey to safety. And who can forget about Shizuka Marikawa, with her medical skills? The horrors this group has survived is just one challenge. A rival for someone to win another's heart is another story. But just HOW FAR is one willing to go to win that fight...?

* * *

**ACT 1: Survivor of the DEAD**

* * *

Takashi managed to break into a store, gathering supplies and all other sorts of items for the group. Kohta and Saya stood outside looking out for any of the infected that may come near. As he finished gathering the items, they all heard a scream. Kohta and Saya turned to the direction where the scream was coming from. "Takashi, we may have another survivor," said Saya. He walked out of the store and looked at the direction of the scream. A young woman appeared and Kohta and Saya aimed their guns at her. Kohta looked through his rifle's scope and then put it down, switching to his handgun. Takashi ran to Kohta and looked onward. "Takagi, cover us," he said. Saya nodded, but then gave a glare at Kohta, "just hope lardo over there doesn't slow you down." "Ugh..." growled Kohta at the remark. "Let's go," said Takashi as Kohta began to follow. "Right behind ya!" said Kohta, as he gripped the handgun. The remark Saya gave to Kohta fell deep into him, but then let it go, well, I hope she sees me shine here! Komuro began to swing his bat around, striking any zombies around him, as Kohta carefully and strategically shot the other ones.

**BANG!**

Saya shot at the zombies around them, aiming at their heads. "Got one..." said Saya, as the rifle loaded its next bullet. Takashi grinded the bat on the ground and fiercely swung it at the zombies, striking them, with blood splattering everywhere. Kohta managed to get to the girl first and looked at the panicking woman. "Are you alright?" he asked. The young woman looked at Kohta and gave a nod, assuring him she was okay. He gave her his hand and she held on to it. "Takashi, let's get the hell out of here," said Kohta. "Alright," he said, "let me and Saya handle these fuckers, while you get her over there." Kohta nodded, and with the young woman, began to head to the others, with Takashi fighting them. Kohta used his handgun to shoot the zombies in his way. He looked at a nearby car and noticed the door was open. He turned and looked at Takashi. "Yo, Takashi, get over here!" shouted Kohta. I'll use some of Saya's knowledge on this one, he thought, as he remembered her saying that these zombies are attracted to sound. "Come with me..." he said, as the girl followed behind. He grabbed a ripped shirt from the ground and a brick. He ran to the car, shooting down some zombies and made it to the door. He placed the brick on the steering wheel, with the horn going off. "What the fuck is he thinking?" asked Saya, as she kept firing the rifle. Takashi looked on as he noticed the zombies going on towards the car. Nice thinking, Kohta, thought Takashi. He caught up to the two and they ran back to the group. They made it to the group and Alice ran to Kohta. "Alice, can I get a grenade?" he asked. Alice nodded and she pulled a grenade from the bag. "Here you go, Kohta," she said. "Thanks," he said and turned to Takashi, "Takashi, do me a favor..." Takashi looked at Kohta as he gave him the shirt he picked up and the grenade. "Throw this over there..." he said, as he pulled out the rifle.

"Heh heh..."

"What do you think you're doing, fatso?" asked Saya, glaring at him. "Watch and learn..." he said, but I wish you could at least stop with the name calling. More and more zombies gathered at the car, with Kohta signaling him to swing the grenade. Takashi swung and threw, with Kohta aiming through the scope. He loaded the rifle and with the timing, he shot the bullet. The bullet hit the grenade, causing one explosion, and with the blast combined with the car's explosion, eliminating a great number of them. "Hahah! That's what I call teamwork!" shouted Kohta, as Takashi smiled. The group turned to the young woman. "What's your name?" asked Takashi. The girl looked up and she took out a pair of glasses. Kohta lit up as the young, long-haired brunette placed her glasses. "My name's Kosugi Mana," said the young woman. "I'm Komuro Takashi," he introduced himself, "this is Rei, Saeko, Saya, Miss Shizuka, Alice, Zeke..." Takagi turned to Kohta, as he looked at him. "and this is Kohta," Takashi finished. Mana walked to Kohta, as the young man smiled nervously. She bowed to him in gratitude. "Thank you for saving me," she said. "It's, uh... no problem..."

* * *

_Are you kidding me...? Fatass is actually getting more praise...? Whatever..._

* * *

Saya glared at Kohta. He felt her eyes look at him with hate written all over them. "L-let's just get out of here..." said Kohta, as the young woman looked at him. She nodded, as the others agreed. Everyone gathered the items needed and they ran to a nearby facility. "Alright, Komuro, go with Rei and Saeko and check that side. Hirano, Alice and I will go for this side. Miss Shizuka, you stay with her. If anything happens, hide," said Saya. Everyone nodded and the thorough search began. 15 minutes passed, with the coast clear. Everyone headed to a big room and took a rest. Kohta went to a nearby table and placed his items and guns on it. Saya walked to him and placed her guns on the table. "Here you go, chubby," she said. All she saw was a smile from him. "Thanks," he replied. Saya walked away and he turned to the table. He stopped and looked at the rifle she handed over. I just wish she can be nice to me once, he thought. He decided to see if anything went wrong with the guns or needed some adjusting. Everyone was getting acquainted with Mana, except Kohta. As he adjusted the guns, someone appeared behind him. He turned, only to see it was Mana. "Oh, hey," he said, with a smile and then turning back to the guns. "Takashi told me you're an expert in guns..." said Mana, as she observed him. "Yeah... this is kind of my calling, you know?" he said. Mana stood next to him and observed as he adjusted the rifles.

* * *

Saya washed her face in the nearby bathroom. She looked into the mirror and then down to the sink. "I swear, sometimes I really think Kohta's a damn burden to us," she muttered, "but then again... if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten this far..." Saya gave a feint smile, but then Saeko walked in. She walked past her but then stopped. "So... you're that jealous, are you...?" Saya turned to Saeko. "Me, jealous? About what?" she asked as she put her glasses back on. "Of Kohta..." said Saeko she slowly turned to the sink. "What...? No..." answered Saya. "That was your expression when everyone, even that girl, praised him for what he did..." said Saeko as she proceeded to wash her face as well. "Why should I even praise that tub of lard? All he did was blow up a car. I would've done the same. Big whoop," said Saya as she crossed her arms, pushing up her glasses. Saeko finished and headed towards the door. Before she turned the handle on the door, she closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Just remember this..." she began, "don't let go of what's precious to you..." With that being said, Saeko walked out. Saya looked as the door slowly closed. "What's precious to me...?" asked Saya with a skeptical look. But little did she know...

* * *

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Mana with interest. "Looks like you got interested in guns, didn't you?" asked Kohta. Mana nodded and looked as Kohta handled a handgun. "This one, my dear friend is a standard handgun," he explained, but before he went on, Saya appeared. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Saya, as those glaring eyes looked at him. "N-nothing. I'm just teaching her about this..." he said. "Shit, don't you think it's already fine that you and me are the only ones who SHOULD handle the firearms?" she asked as she walked towards Kohta. "I-I mean, why not have a-another gun user...?" he asked. Saya glared at him with hate-filled eyes, and then turned around. "That's your problem now..." she said, and Saya walked away. Mana looked on, as Kohta gave a deep sigh. She turned to Kohta, looking as his expression changed from sad to happy at her. "Is she always like that with you?" asked Mana. "Don't worry about it..." he said, "anyway, where were we...? Ah, yeah!" he continued explaining.

* * *

[**Evening**]

Kohta and Mana stood in the room. He taught her the basics of handling a gun, and when to use them. "So, that's pretty much the gist of it..." he said. "This is pretty cool...! she said, as she gave him the handgun back. "I know you're just learning now, but in due time, you'll get better," he said. Mana blushed at him, while he smiled at her. "Um, Kohta?" she asked. Kohta looked at Mana's eyes and Mana leaned towards him. She whispered in his ear, "thank you." Kohta chuckled nervously. He scratched his head and put the guns on the table, arranging them. "So..." Mana began, "why is that girl like that with you...?" "You mean Saya?" he asked. Mana nodded and Kohta looked towards the wall in front of him. "Well..." he said. There was a long silence between the two. "She's always been like that... I don't really mind it, though," he finished. But Kohta lied. Saya's parents left her in his care, to protect her, but how can he hold himself back from all the things Saya tells him, when it hurts him the most...? Mana looked at him and stood next to Kohta. "Let's just head back with the others," said Mana. Kohta looked at the table again and turned to Mana, "go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit." Mana nodded and walked out of the room. Kohta stood there, looking down, and slammed his fist on the table. "I really don't mind it... Shit... That was smart of me to say..."

* * *

Takashi and the others settled down in another room. Mana walked in and sat next to Rei. "Did you learn from Kohta?" she asked. Mana nodded and Rei smiled at her. Takashi looked around, "where's Kohta?" "I bet he's probably pigging down on something..." said Saya. Mana gave her a quick glare. "He said he'll be with us in a minute..." said Mana. Minutes went by and Kohta appeared. "Take this..." said Takashi, as he chucked him a small bag. Kohta opened it, revealing a pastry in it. He took a bite out of it and walked next to Takashi. "Hey, check this out..." whispered Kohta, as he signaled Takashi. "What is it...?" asked Takashi. "I was searching one of the rooms..." began Kohta, and he pulled out a handgun, but something about it was different, "and I found this... You ever play that one game where you shoot zombies and stuff?" "Yeah, I remember, and now that I look at it..." said Takashi, observing the gun, "I think you get this from the shop guy..." "Yeah, you're looking at the real deal," said Kohta, pushing up his glasses, "this is the Red9, and it's got its stock with it..." "I can see that, but why a stock with it...?" asked Takashi. "Well, the game itself says it's pretty powerful, so with the recoil the aim's not that steady, so the stock should help..." said Kohta. "Is there anyway we can test this?" asked Takashi. "There's two basement floors in this building, so let's try and get to the lowest one to test our theory," said Kohta. The two turned to the group of girls. "We'll be right back..." said Takashi. "Wait, where are you two going?" asked Rei. "We're going to explore a bit more around the area," said Takashi. "Hold on though..." said Kohta and he walked back to the room to get a handgun and a rifle. He walked to Saya and handed them over to her. "This is just in case..." said Kohta. "Don't you think I know better...?" asked Saya. Kohta turned and walked away. "H-hey, are you listening to me...?" she asked. Kohta stopped and slightly turned his vision towards her. "I did..." he said and walked away.

* * *

_That's the first time I've ever turned my back on her... What the hell's wrong with me...?_

* * *

_What's his deal...?_

* * *

Mana ate her small pastry and looked at the other girls. "How did you manage to make it this long?" asked Saeko. Mana looked down on the floor, with the little light form the area they were in illuminating where she was sitting. "I was... with a few other people... but they..." said Mana, as her face gave no expression. Everyone looked at her as tears began to run down her face. "The rest... they... they were eaten... alive..." she said. She started whimpering, with her grasping her head. "THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" she shouted as her hands began to scrape the floor, losing control of herself. Flashbacks of blood and gore she experienced filled her mind, with her going in a violent tantrum. Rei held her down, "calm down! Just... calm down!" Mana calmed down and began crying, holding on to her. "You're safe with us now..." she said, as Mana kept crying. Alice looked at her, smiling, "yeah! You'll be okay with us! You're safe with my big brothers Takashi and Kohta!" Mana wiped her tears off and she smiled at everyone. "Thanks, everyone..." she said. Everyone smiled at her, but Saeko felt uneasy.

* * *

_Something about this girl isn't right... I'll have to talk to Takashi about this..._

* * *

[**30 Minutes Later**]

"Heh, you were right, that stock is useful for that gun," said Takashi as he handed the gun back to Kohta. "Nothing bad about it either, the recoil's pretty impressive too," said Kohta, and something caught his eye. "Hey, check this out," he said as he walked towards the area. He grabbed another weapon. "This is pretty cool..." he said. "A shotgun?" asked Takashi. Kohta grinned and turned to Takashi, "my friend, this isn't any shotgun... this is the Riot Gun..." said Kohta, as he held it, aiming it towards the empty space, "this shotgun is stronger than the one we have right now..." "So I guess these zombie games don't make up the guns," said Takashi, "but let's get back to the others..." "Right..." said Kohta, as he carried the shotgun on his shoulder. They arrived at the main floor, where they were staying at. Everyone was asleep, including Saya. "Let's get some rest. We'll need to head out first thing in the morning," said Takashi. "Yeah," said Kohta, and he walked to a sleeping Saya. He looked at the young woman. Kohta grabbed the gun, but then looked at her face.

* * *

_When I look at her... she seems so... innocent..._

* * *

Kohta let one hand go and slowly pushed the bangs blocking her face away. He smiled and then took the guns. "I'll keep watch..." he whispered, as he sat next to the sleeping woman. Mana then woke up and looked at Kohta. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at him. "Hey..." she said. Kohta turned and he stood up. "You might wanna take a rest. We're heading out tomorrow," he said, walking to the young woman. "Um... Kohta...?" she asked. He looked at her and he felt her arms wrapping around his neck. Kohta stood there frozen. "Thank you again for saving me..." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

_Calm down, Kohta... It's just a hug from a girl... That's it... It'd be nice if it was Saya though, but her..._

* * *

"Like I said... no problem..." he said, chuckling nervously. Mana let go of him and the two blushed. "I-I'm sorry, but... it's the only way to express my gratitude to you..." she said. "Heheh... yeah..." he said, walking back to Saya, "now get some rest, okay...?" She nodded and laid down, falling asleep again. He sat, looking around, "well, I guess I'll keep watch while the others sleep."

* * *

_That bitch... looks like she's onto Kohta, huh? Not on my watch... wait... what am I saying...?_

* * *

[**Morning**]

Kohta woke up, and then felt alarmed...

* * *

_Aw, man... I fell asleep... Damn, but it's still early..._

* * *

He got up and walked to the room to get to the weapons. He grabbed them all and walked back to the area, where he placed them down carefully. Takashi was the first of everyone else to wake up. He walked to Kohta. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, but let's just get everyone up and on their senses to head out," said Kohta. Takashi nodded and noticed Saeko was the second one to wake up. She looked around, and saw Takashi walking towards her. With no other things in mind, Saeko stood up and whispered in his ear, "we need to talk..." Takashi gave a skeptical look, and Saeko began walking towards another room, signaling Takashi to follow.

* * *

Saeko sat on the table, as Takashi closed the door behind them. "So what is this you wanted to talk about. Saeko looked at Takashi and her face showed a look Takashi knew all too well. "It's about that girl Mana..." she said.

* * *

Mana and Saya woke up simultaneously. They looked around with only Kohta standing away, holding his rifle. "Hey, Saya. Good morning," he greeted. "What's so good about this morning...?" she asked with a glare. "Um, I'll be right back," said Kohta, as he headed directly towards the bathroom. Mana looked at Saya. "Why do you always talk to him like that...?" asked Mana. "Why do you care...?" she asked. "Because it's Kohta... I heard from Takashi, he's saved you once..." she said. "If you care about your 'savior' so much, you might as well keep that tub of lard," said Saya, "besides, I didn't ask him to protect me... he's doing it because my father told him to..." Mana muttered something inaudible, and then looked at her, "then maybe I will..." Saya glared at her, and Kohta arrived, with the two looking at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Mind your own business, chubby..." said Saya. Mana stood up and walked to him. "Hey, Kohta... Before we leave... can you..." began Mana, as she approached him. She let her bosom rest on Kohta's body, as he got red, "Can you teach me to handle a gun again... so I don't forget...?" Kohta stuttered, "S-sure... n-no p-pr-problem..." Mana grabbed his hand and the two walked to the room where they were practicing. Saya stared...

* * *

_That conniving little bitch! I sure as hell am not gonna let her take Kohta from me!_

* * *

"Mana? What about her...?" asked Takashi. "Yesterday... she was telling us how she managed to survive," began Saeko, "I understand her meltdown... but something about her isn't right..." Takashi gave a skeptical look. "She seems fine to me..." he said. "When I looked into her eyes," said Saeko, "her eyes... they seemed cold... just... it's like if they showed that she actually killed someone." Takashi looked at Saeko and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, Saeko, but maybe she killed someone who was already dead," he said, "but I'll stick with this one on you..." Saeko looked and smiled. "Well, that's a first..." she said, "and she's been sticking to Kohta a lot." "Feeling a little jealous...?" asked Takashi. "Yeah, right..." she said, "besides, he has eyes for someone already..." Takashi smiled, and the thought about what Saeko told him about Mana. "Still, we'll have to watch out for her, especially Kohta," said Saeko. "Well, just in case, let's keep our guard up..." said Takashi, "and if what you said may be right, and she's willing to kill one of us..." Takashi gripped his bat. "We'll have no other choice..."

* * *

**ACT 1: Survivor of the DEAD**

**NEXT - ACT 2: DEAD Romance**

_End Note: Like I said, I hope you guys liked this so please do review!_


	2. DEAD Romance

_Author's Note: We'll this is Act 2 of _The Twisted Side of Love_. I'd like to thank _KinOnizuka _and_ Tig3rzhark_ for the review and all others for reading this story. My intention for this story was to keep it short but I wasn't expecting for it to be this long _LOL_. I have a finished version of the original 3 chapters, which I'll probably post later on under _The Twisted Side of Love [CONCEPT]_. Also, another gun (and my favorite) from the _**Resident Evil**_ series will be in here. Go on and have a read _:D

Kohta and Mana stood in the room, as the two held a handgun. "Just remember, you have to keep your hands steady when you're firing..." said Kohta. "Okay," said Mana. "For now, we'll have to stick with the handgun for you," said Kohta, "that one's mine, so you can take it along." "But then, what about you?" asked Mana. "Don't worry, I got this with me," said Kohta, showing her the Red9 he found yesterday, "and besides, we'll be relying on close combat the most. We don't want to spend all of our ammunition." "I see..." said Mana, and she stared at the young man. "Um... Kohta...?" she asked. "Yeah...?" he asked. "I... I want you... to stay with me..." said Mana. Kohta turned to her with eyes that showed a surprised expression. "R-really...?" he asked. He felt her arms wrap around his neck again. She leaned over slowly and Kohta stood there frozen.

* * *

_Oh, no... what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?_

* * *

Mana backed away and then bowed to him. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she said. "It's... it's no problem," said Kohta, as he walked to her and patted her head. Mana looked up at him. "Now let's go, everyone's probably waiting for us right about now," he said as he headed towards the door.

* * *

_That was close... but if it was Saya..._

* * *

The two walked out but then Mana stopped. "I'll catch up with you in a bit..." said Mana, while she pointed at the women's bathroom. "Alright, just hurry on back," he said, and walked away. She walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She washed her face and then looked at the handgun she obtained. Her innocent expression then showed a dark smile...

* * *

**ACT 2: DEAD Romance**

* * *

Kohta arrived, noticing that Shizuka was still asleep. He walked to her and began to shake her softly. "Hey, Miss Shizuka... wake up..." he whispered. Shizuka turned and opened her eyes a bit. Kohta felt her pull him towards her. "Whoa!" he shouted. "Just give me five more minutes please," she said, drowsily. Kohta squirmed, only to be suffocated in Shizuka's breasts. She then woke up to find Kohta's face in between her breasts and let him go. He gasped for air, as she sat up. "Good morning, Kohta..." she said smiling. Kohta didn't say anything, as Shizuka noticed the nosebleed on him. Alice looked at Kohta, trying to catch some air. "Miss Shizuka, you're supposed to treat people, not kill them..." she said. Kohta got up and walked away. "What a morning," he said, as he still felt the softness that was suffocating him on his face. "Are you okay, Kohta?" asked Shizuka. "Oh, no, I'm doing pretty good!" he said, as he got red again.

* * *

[**5 Minutes Later**]

Takashi and Saeko made it back. Rei walked to him. "Where were you two...?" asked Rei. "We'll talk about it later," said Takashi. Rei noticed the look on his face, and something was definitely wrong. Mana walked in, and Kohta turned to everyone. "So is everyone ready?" he asked. Everyone agreed and they all walked out into the bright, but silent streets once again. Zeke was ahead of everyone, but the stopped, giving a small growl. Takashi kneeled and looked around. "Did you sense any of them nearby?" he asked. Zeke tapped his left paw, signaling a yes. "We'll have to go on another route for this..." said Saya, "we'll also need to stock up on supplies at the least, so our next stop is the mall..." Mana twitched at the name and Kohta noticed. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah," she said. "We'll have to see if any of them are in there first," said Saya. "Right..." said everyone. "Alice, do we still have a grenade left?" asked Kohta. Alice checked in the bag she carried, and pulled one out. "There's one more," she said. "Hold on to it because we're luring them out..." said Kohta. "Let's go," said Takashi, as they all walked down the street, heading towards the mall. Mana walked close to Kohta, and Saya observed.

* * *

_What the hell is with her? Wait... am I... feeling jealous...?_

* * *

Kohta smiled at the girl while they walked. Everyone arrived at the mall, only to see the inside of it infested with them. Kohta spotted another car and turned to Takashi. "Okay, we need to lure them out with the car, and as they're going for the car, we throw the grenade at it," said Kohta. Saya pushed up her glasses and took a deep breath. "I'll stay with Kohta, while you, Takashi, will get inside and see if you can take out what may be left of them in the mall," she ordered. "Right," said Takashi. "Then I'll stay with Kohta, too," said Mana. The others gave a confused look, and Kohta proceeded to get to the car with Mana and Saya. He looked into it and noticed a few lights in it. "It's equipped with an alarm..." he whispered. Saya stood at the driver's side door and looked at Kohta, "then help me here and trigger it, fatty..." Mana gave her a glare and Kohta walked next to her. "Just give me a break already..." he said. He turned to where the others were at and then the two kicked the car, causing the alarm to go off. The blaring sounds caught the attention of the zombies, turning towards where Kohta and the girls were standing. They walked slowly to the group, while carefully evading the crowd. The three managed to get to the others and Alice handed the grenade to Kohta. "Takashi, you do the honors," said Kohta. Takashi took the grenade and pulled the pin. "Time to take these assholes down," he said, and chucked the grenade towards the car. The growling zombies kept clawing at the car until the explosion from both the grenade and the car blew them all apart. "Alright, let's go," said Takashi, as the debris from the explosion came to a stop. Everyone dashed to the entrance, and noticed a few of them in the mall.

* * *

_Maybe this'll be my chance to get her out of my way..._

* * *

"Alright, let's get rid of these bastards," said Takashi. Everyone went in different directions, attacking whatever zombie got in their way. Mana and Saya ended up attacking the zombies near them. Kohta shot the zombies near him, as Saya backed away even more. "Dammit... we have to split," said Saya, and Mana agreed. The two turned to run towards another direction, but Saya felt her foot jam and fell harshly. She turned and crawled back as the zombies got near her. "N-no! Stay back!" she whimpered. Kohta turned to see that Saya was surrounded by them. "No! NO!" she shouted. She tried to get ahold of her rifle, but fear got the better of her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kohta growled, as he loaded the Riot Gun and shot at the group of zombies dragging her. The zombies' blood splattered on the wall, as Kohta ran to Saya. "Hey, hang on!" he said, as he loaded the Riot Gun again, shooting the small group of undead away from them. Saya held his hand and ran with him. Mana pointed her handgun at the remaining undead in front of Kohta. He shot the rest and cleared the way for the two to get out of the area. Mana headed in another direction. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah..." said Saya. Kohta got up and loaded the Riot Gun once again, turning as there were some of the undead walking towards him. "Stay behind me for a bit, we'll get through this," he said, grinning.

* * *

_Alright... just watch me Saya... I'm already doing what your father told me to do and what I always wanted to do..._

* * *

Mana kept fending off the undead with kicks and shots from her handgun, as her frustration got to her...

* * *

_Dammit... I didn't see that coming... but sooner or later..._

* * *

Takashi looked around the walls while fighting some of the undead with the bat. "Shit... I gotta find the gate switch..." he said as the undead tried to get ahold of him. He looked across from him and looked at the switch panel. He smacked some of the undead off and ran to the panel. "Found it!" he shouted and pulled the switch, with it triggering the lockdown gates on the mall, with the gates coming down on the mall's main doors. "And now, to take care of the rest..." he said, and he grinded the bat on the floor, swinging it at the small group of undead.

* * *

[**5 Minutes Later**]

Kohta and the others reunited at the mall entrance. "Did you guys clear the areas?" asked Kohta. "Yeah, there were a few but we took care of whatever was left," said Takashi, with Rei and Saeko nodding. "Looks like we may stay here for a while," said Kohta, as he looked around the mall, observing the shops on each floor. "That was close..." said Saya, and walked to the others, ignoring Kohta.

* * *

_No thanks from her... it was expected anyway..._

* * *

Kohta looked around and Mana arrived to where everyone else was. "Ah, sorry everyone. I took care of the last one back there," said Mana, putting her handgun away. Saya threw an immediate glare at her. "You! Why didn't you help me?" she snarled at the girl. "I tried but they were getting in my way!" said Mana. Saya walked to her and grabbed her by her uniform blouse, "you fucking bitch! I could've died back there!" Mana tried to get her to let go, but Kohta held Saya back. "Just calm down, Saya!" he said. "Calm down? This bitch almost got me killed!" snarled Saya, as she tried to grab her again. "Saya, stop!" he said, and soon felt Saya's squirming stop. She scoffed and Kohta let her go. She turned and pushed Kohta out of the way. As everyone looked at Saya walk away, Kohta decided to follow her. Takashi took a step, but Saeko held him back, nodding a no. Mana stood and glared. Kohta kept walking towards the direction where Saya walked, leading towards the second floor of the mall. He saw her walk into one of the rooms and walked in. "S-Saya...?" he asked. "What do you want...?" asked Saya. "I, uh... I was just wondering..." he said. "I'm fine, now leave me alone..." she said without even looking at him. He stood there silently. "If you need anything, just come back then..." said Kohta. He turned around and headed to the door, but then Saya turned to him. "Wait..." she said. Kohta turned to her. "I... I want you to..." she said nervously. Kohta listened carefully. "I want you to show me to use a gun again..." she said. Kohta lit up like the 4th of July. "Really...?" he asked. "Y-yeah..." answered Saya. "No problem," he said, he turned and noticed something on a cabinet. He grabbed it and took a good look at it. "NO WAY!" he shouted. "What is it...?" she asked. He turned to her with a grin. "This thing is a beauty!" he said. "What are you talking about? It's just an old looking gun..." she said. "Oh, no. This isn't any old gun. I present to you... the Broken Butterfly..." he said, showing her the magnum revolver. She observed the gun, as Kohta delicately held it in his hands. "Now come on! I have some lessons to teach you!" he said, and he grabbed her hand. Normally, this would be the time where Saya would pull her hand from his grip, but she didn't.

* * *

_I didn't do anything about that... Why... is this...?_

* * *

Saya followed him and he looked for a room he could use for practice. Saya kept walking with Kohta, and the two went through an emergency exit. He found a room big enough for practice. He put his guns down and Saya stood there. He grabbed the Broken Butterfly and gave it to Saya. "Why are you giving me this...?" she asked. "Not all guns are the same, you know," he said it in an informative way. Kohta grabbed her arms and looked at Kohta as he explained.

* * *

_Wow... Now that I look at him... he's really passionate about this, isn't he...?_

* * *

Saya looked at the wall, holding the revolver in her hand. Kohta leaned towards her, as Saya blushed a bit. "Okay, the way you hold the revolver is like this..." he said. He stood behind her, checking to see her hold. "Now be careful, the recoil on this is pretty powerful, and you're not used to this so..." said Kohta but Saya accidentally pulled the trigger on the revolver. The recoil caused her to fall back, landing on Kohta. "Ow..." he said, but looked and both his and Saya's eyes met. The two looked into each others eyes, but then Saya got off of him and looked away. "I... I'm sorry. That was an accident," she said. "I-it's okay..." he said, nervously chuckling. Saya stood up and left him with the Broken Butterfly. "I'm sorry. I'll see you over there..." she said, walking away quickly. "H-hey, wait! What about...?" he said but didn't finish. He sighed, and sat there alone. "At least I was alone with Saya..." he said to himself, "if only I could tell her how I feel about her..." He closed his eyes and thought about the conversation he had with Takashi...

* * *

[**Last Night**]

"Hey, Takashi..." said Kohta. "Yeah...?" he asked. "I know this is kind of awkward to ask, but... who do you like the most in our group...?" asked Kohta, fidgeting his fingers. Takashi looked forward as he pointed the Red9 at the wall. "I can't say for sure... but..." Takashi put the gun down as the first person in mind was Rei. He turned to Kohta, and handed him the Red9. "Well, because I... uh..." said Kohta but Takashi stood next to him. "You don't even have to say it, Kohta. It's kind of obvious that you like Saya," said Takashi, chuckling a bit. "Well, yeah, but I kind of see it as near impossible, and besides, you know her father left me to protect his daughter..." said Kohta. "I honestly think he did the right thing..." said Takashi. "What makes you say that...?" asked Kohta, as he stood up, taking off the stock from the Red9. "He knows what he sees in people... he even told you that you're the one to protect her..." said Takashi, as he rested his back on the wall, "and certainly, you're not just doing it because he asked you to, are you...?" Kohta pointed the gun at the wall, "I'm doing it because I... because I love her..." he said and shot the bullet, "but I don't know what she thinks of me... most likely she despises me..." Takashi walked up to him. "Don't degrade yourself like that... besides, there's some hint that she may have something for you..." he said. Kohta looked at Takashi. "I noticed she got a little jealous when that girl thanked you..." said Takashi. "Well, you know... Saya, how she is... I just wish she would stop with the insults, you know?" he said. "Yeah..." said Takashi.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked at the gun on his hand. "To protect her..." he said, "that's not the only reason I do it..." He spun the gun and placed it on the floor.

* * *

Saya walked into the bathroom, and washed her face. "What's with me...?" she asked, as she splashed water on her face. Saya looked into the mirror and Saeko walked in. "So... how did it go with Kohta...?" she asked. "What...?" said Saya. "You two were together alone... weren't you...?" she asked. "We were, but it's not like we were doing anything..." she said. Saeko closed her eyes and smiled. "Saya, you were there when you heard everything they were saying..." said Saeko. Saya looked at her. "So you knew, huh?" she asked. Saya remembered what she heard from the two young men...

* * *

[**Last Night**]

Saya heard the conversation between the two, and she walked away from the room in the second level basement. Saeko found her walking back. "So... do you realize now...?" she asked. "About what? Kohta...?" Saya asked back. "Yes..." said Saeko. "It's not like I like him or anything," said Saya, scoffing at her. "You can deny it all you want, Saya... but deep down, you can't let him go..." said Saeko, "maybe you do cherish him... but it's all within your heart... what you desire is up to you..." Saeko walked away, and Saya was left with that in mind.

* * *

Saeko walked next to her. "Was I right...?" she asked. "Look, just because I was alone with him doesn't automatically mean I like the kid, okay?" said Saya, flustered. Saeko looked at the stall and then walked to the exit. "You can't deny it... The more you do, the harder it gets to keep it a secret..." said Saeko, and she walked out. Saya scoffed and looked into the mirror. "Wait... is she... right...?" she asked. She looked down into the sink and splashed water onto her face once again. "I didn't react to him when he held my hand," she said to herself, "and I didn't say anything to him when he held me..." Saya felt her heart rush as she thought of Kohta. "Kohta... I think I really..."

* * *

_But he's just one of those otaku... How can I bring myself as to like someone like him...? He's just another lowlife! I... am I... confused...? Or am I denying that fact myself...?_

* * *

[**2 Minutes Later**]

Mana stood up as everyone else was talking to each other. "I'll be right back," she said. Everyone nodded, and she began to search for Kohta. "Where is he...?" she asked, as she searched the small shops. She bumped into Saya, and the two fell on the floor. "Watch it..." said Saya, glaring at her. "I'm sorry..." she said , but then it sparked to her. "Have you seen Kohta?" asked Mana. Saya got flustered at the question. "Who wants to know...?" asked Saya. "I do..." said Mana. The two stared at each other down with glares. "Well, I don't know. I haven't seen him..." said Saya, "even if I did know, why would I tell you? You're a little old enough to look for him yourself..." Saya began walking away. "It's because you're afraid isn't it...?" asked Mana. Her words stopped Saya, and she turned to her. "What... did you just... say...?" Saya growled. "Because you're afraid I'll take him away from you..." said Mana. Saya turned away and scoffed at her.

* * *

_Am I... really afraid he'll be taken away from me by her...?_

* * *

Mana turned and walked away, with a cold smile growing on her. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. "I failed to get her out of the way earlier... but sooner or later..." Mana whispered, gripping the sink, "she'll suffer the same consequences 'she' did, and Kohta will replace 'him'..."

**ACT 2: DEAD Romance**

**Next - ACT 3: DEAD Chances at Love**

_End Note: I could've posted this sooner, but the title was so hard to come up, since I'm following the anime's tendency to add or replace certain words with the word _**DEAD**_ in all of its episode titles. I had fun rewriting this chapter and make it long enough for everyone to enjoy, and I'm trying to stay in line with _DukeFang_'s _How NOT to write Fanfiction_. Well, like always, please review. I'd like to have opinions from people. It really helps if you guys review. Well, until next chapter! Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	3. DEAD Chances at Love

_Author's Note: This is Act 3 of _The Twisted Side of Love_. I'd like to give my thanks to _KinOnizuka_ for another wonderful review for this fanfiction of mine. Well, this is going to be a little weird on how the story progresses but I want to keep this at least four to five chapters short. So far it's getting there. Now I present to you, the newest chapter in this story._

Kohta stood up from where he was sitting. He placed the Broken Butterfly in his pocket and looked down the hall. He walked slowly, as he thought of both Mana and Saya.

* * *

_Mana... she's a pretty-looking girl. She wears glasses, just like Saya does. Rather, she's the complete opposite of her. While Saya tends to insult me many times, Mana's the nicest person I've met. If Saya was like that..._

* * *

He reached the end of the hall and into the mall itself. He looked around and saw the small shops he didn't notice. He walked to the windows and found a small item that caught his eye.

* * *

_Hey... that item... that looks perfect for the two of them..._

* * *

He noticed someone coming closer to him. "Kohta!" shouted the person. It was none other than Mana, walking towards him. "Oh! Hey, Mana!" he said smiling. She looked at the window and then to him. "What's with you and that girly stuff you see there?" she asked. "Oh, I, uh..." said Kohta, and with quick thinking he answered, "I thought it was a candy shop, but when I got closer, it was a gift shop..." Mana chuckled and Kohta's stomach growled. "Sounds like someone's hungry..." she said, pointing at Kohta's belly. "Heheh... yeah..." said Kohta embarrassed. "Well, since you and I are here, I've been in this mall a couple of times," said Mana, "wanna see if there still is anything here?" Kohta smiled at her. "Sure!" he said. Mana happily jumped and grabbed his hand. Kohta blushed a bit and the two walked towards the other small shops. He turned to the window at the gift shop.

* * *

_I think I'll give it to her as a gift..._

* * *

**ACT 3: DEAD Chances at Love**

* * *

Saya kept walking towards the group to meet with everyone, but what caught her eye were two figures at the second floor. She turned around and walked up the stairs with a handgun ready. She sneaked around to get to the two figures and noticed Mana and Kohta looking in the window from a snack shop.

* * *

_Are you kidding me? It's just those two... wait... JUST those two?_

* * *

Saya walked up near the window and put her handgun away. She peeked to see that Kohta grabbed a bag and began to put in some snacks in the bag, with Mana doing the same. "Hey, Kohta..." said Mana, while picking up the snacks, "tell me... really... why do you let her push you around like that...?" Kohta stopped. "Well..." he began, "it's my duty, and I can't be saying anything against her, you know...?" Saya heard what he said. "I just wish she'd stop with the insults..." he said, and resumed his snack collecting. "Kohta, look..." she said and she walked up to him, "I really don't appreciate it when she talks to you like that..." Mana held his hands, and he blushed. "I... I know that, but..." said Kohta, as Mana slowly leaned towards him. "Kohta, I... want to free you from her..." she said softly, her lips getting closer and closer.

* * *

_She's right... I feel like I'm just dead weight to Saya... but Mana..._

* * *

Saya looked on as Mana got closer and closer to his lips, but Kohta took a step back and slipped on a wrapper, causing the two to fall. Mana landed on Kohta, as his wind was pushed out from his lungs. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" asked Mana. "Ow... I'm fine... that was... my fault..." he said, rubbing his back. Mana looked into his eyes, and she blushed. Kohta looked into her eyes, and her lips got closer once again. "Kohta..." said Mana softly, and Kohta felt himself drifting away.

* * *

_I can't take this anymore!_

* * *

Saya appeared, holding her handgun, pointing and looking at the two. "Oh, it's just you two..." she said, as she put her gun down. "Oh, Saya!" said Kohta, with Mana getting off of him. "Tch, never mind... I thought we had more of them around here..." said Saya as she crossed her arms. "Oh, um, we came here and started gathering snacks for everyone," said Kohta. "I was helping him," said Mana, "he slipped and fell, it was pretty hilarious." Saya shot a glare at the two. "Funny how it's just you and the tub of lard over there," said Saya in a harsh tone of voice, "not to mention, he was most likely going to pig out..." Kohta looked down, as Mana stood up. "Take that back!" said Mana. "Like hell I will..." she said.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Kohta..._

* * *

Saya looked at Kohta with a glare, but deep down, telling him those words were hurting him and herself as well. "Kohta doesn't deserve to be looked down on by you!" shouted Mana, as she embraced him. Kohta felt her arms softly wrap around him. Saya gave a darker glare at the two. "I don't give one single fuck about Kohta anyway," said Saya. Kohta opened his eyes in disbelief. He looked on as tears begin to form in his eyes. "He's useless!" said Saya, as she grinded her teeth, "he's just another fuck up..." Kohta let his head hang and she walked away.

* * *

_Kohta... I'm very sorry... my anger got the better of me..._

* * *

Mana looked at a very depressed Kohta. He held his cries in, as Mana let his head rest on his bosom. He let out his cries, as Mana ran her fingers through his hair. "There, there, Kohta..." she said, "I'm here for you..." Kohta kept crying, but his cries began to settle into heavy breaths. He backed away from Mana and slammed his fist. "H-hey... Kohta..." said Mana, as his expression showed rage behind his glasses. "I'm sick of it already..." he said, snarling. He walked out, as Mana looked at him worried. As he disappeared, she gave a cold smile and cleaned her glasses. "Now, once he's free from that bitch... he's all mine..." she said.

* * *

Saya went back to the area where she and Kohta were at for the gun lessons. She let out her cries, as she regretted her words towards Kohta. Soon enough, he walked in, and she turned to look at his eyes. He took off his glasses and Saya looked at a side she never saw on him before. The anger in his face was nothing compared to what she saw every day from him. "So... is that what I am to you...?" he said in a snarl. Saya stood there frozen in fear.

* * *

_No... what have I done...?_

* * *

"Is that what I have been to you this whole time...? A fuck up...?A fucking paperweight...?" he said, as his breathing was heard in the room. Saya wanted to apologize, but her fear left her without breath. He took a step closer. "I should've just been left behind then!" he yelled. Saya opened her eyes wide in shock. "You want to be this spoiled, then stay like that!" he shouted more. "What did you just say?" she asked, as it was the only thing to come out of her mouth. "You heard me! You're spoiled! I thought Takashi snapped you out of it, but I was wrong," he said, "you don't even seem to care about what your dad told me to do. Rather, you don't seem to care about what I do!" Saya stood there, as she heard the truth. "I'm sick and tired of your damn shit! I thought I'd be free from it all, but then... there's you..." Saya took a step back, her eyes filling with tears. "Your father... he asked me to protect you, but what do I get in return from you? The same damn thing I always get from you... the names, the insults, the glares..." he said, as the tears ran down his cheeks, "not a SINGLE FUCKING 'thanks' from you. Even after saving you from those things, nothing! NOTHING!" Saya stared at him, as his words began sinking into her deeply. "I'm not even doing this because your father asked me to... I'm not doing this because you're an important part of the group... I'm doing this because I..." said Kohta, and took a deep breath, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Saya looked at Kohta, realizing that he admitted his feelings for her. "That's right, I fucking said it! I... LOVE... YOU... but I can see that I'm just a damn burden to you, aren't I...?" he said in anger, "and so, I'm always the one you have to vent your anger on... ALWAYS! Of course I am, because you don't give one flying fuck about me! You can just forget about me because I'm no longer your damn bodyguard or whatever the hell your dad wanted me to do!" Kohta began breathing heavily, and Saya walked to him, as he turned around. She wrapped her arms around him, crying. "I'M SORRY!" she cried out. She held Kohta tightly, crying. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" she repeated. Kohta snapped out of his angered state, realizing he made the girl he loves so much cry. He stroked her hair gently. "Saya..." he said. The two kneeled on the floor, as Saya kept crying. "I'm... really sorry, Saya... I shouldn't have..." he said, only to have Saya to interrupt him. "PLEASE, KOHTA! DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" she cried out. "I'm sorry... I said that... Saya..." he said, grinding his teeth, holding his cries in. Saya looked deep into his eyes and her soft, pink lips touched his.

* * *

_Kohta... I... want you to be with me... I don't want you to leave me alone... ever..._

* * *

_Saya... I'll never leave you alone... I promise..._

* * *

The two shared a passionate kiss. Saya let go of his lips and she looked at him. "Please, Kohta..." she said, "I don't want to lose you..." Kohta looked at the young woman's eyes. "I..." he said, and noticed Saya wanted to cry, "I promise... you won't lose me..." Saya looked at the young man and locked her lips against his once again. Kohta felt relieved he told her his feelings towards him. He felt bad letting out his anger at her, but he couldn't help it. Saya closed her eyes as the two kept their kiss going.

* * *

_I love you, Kohta..._

* * *

Saya leaned towards his chest, resting herself on him. He ran his fingers through her hair, as Saya calmed down. Minutes went by, as the two began to hold hands. "Kohta...?" asked Saya. "What is it...?" he asked in return. "I want... to thank you..." she said. Kohta smiled, as he put his glasses back on. "About that..." he said, but Saya stopped him. "Thank you... for keeping me safe..." she said. Kohta smiled back at her. "It's my duty..." he said. Saya fell asleep on him, and he looked at her.

* * *

_Saya... she's the one I cherish the most... I have to protect her... Now that I see her like this, in my arms... I..._

* * *

Kohta pushed the bangs blocking her face. He admired the girl so much, he watched her sleep. Kohta stood up, carrying her in his arms. He walked out of the room and back into the mall. He noticed the day had gone by and it was night, with the moon shining down on them. He went to where everyone was resting, in a mattress shop. He laid her on a mattress and looked at the pink-haired woman. His mind then suddenly sparked.

* * *

"I was so sure that would've worked..." said Mana. "That damn bitch... looks like I'll have to get rid of her... permanently..." she said, as she held a bat. Her cold smile grew even bigger, as she walked away.

* * *

Kohta arrived at the second floor of the mall and walked to the same gift shop from before. He walked in and grabbed the item. "This is stealing, but it doesn't count as stealing if everyone around here is gone..." he said and he placed the item in his pocket. He walked out and he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Saya felt someone shoving her softly. She opened her eyes and it was Mana. "What do you want...?" she asked. "Hey, there's something wrong with Kohta..." said Mana. "What?" she said, and she got off the bed. "Follow me," said Mana. She looked at the others and left them to sleep as she followed Mana. "I saw him go to the shop over there," she said, as she slowed down, but Saya picked up the pace. Mana grabbed her bat from its hiding spot and without Saya aware, knocked her out. "Ungh..." grunted Saya. Her vision began getting blurry and she looked at Mana's face giving a cold smile. "That's what you get for stealing my Kohta, you bitch..." said Mana, and Saya fell unconscious.

* * *

Kohta washed his face and looked in the mirror. "Is this really happening...?" he asked. He smiled at the thought of Saya's lips touching his. "That was... my first kiss..." he said, "from Saya, too..." Kohta smiled from his moment with Saya. "Oh, dammit. But what about Mana...?" he wondered, "she won't like it... but I felt that Saya is the right one for me... I fell in love with her... and she can't replace Saya..." Kohta then looked at the ground and noticed a piece of paper stained in blood. "What is this...?" he wondered and picked it up.

* * *

"Rise and shine, everyone!" said Mana, as she locked the gate to the store everyone else was in. Takashi looked as Mana stepped away. "What the...? Hey! What the hell's going on!" he shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry... You guys want to get out?" she asked with a sadistic tone. "You bitch! What the hell are you planning to do?" shouted Rei, as everyone else tried to lift the gate up. "Ah, what a shame. It's got three locks," said Mana, "and the guns, forget it!" She walked towards the guns and grabbed the Broken Butterfly. "This'll do..." she said, "now, now, don't move... Kohta and I will be the only survivors out of here... and it's such a shame that all of you are going to die out of starvation..." "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you..." said Saeko, glaring at her. "Ah, so I was right. You were the one to suspect me of something first huh...?" "This isn't funny, Mana, let us out!" Shizuka demanded. "You know what? I can care less what happens to you all," she said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have guns to dispose of and someone to kill..." Mana walked away while dragging the bag full of the guns they obtained.

* * *

_To whoever comes across this note._

_Beware of Kosugi Mana._

_She's in a mental state of insanity._

_She killed my best friends._

_If someone finds this,_

_I am most likely dead._

_My name is Ha-u -a-s-ke_

The blood on the note messed up the writing, making the name unreadable. "That's... that's impossible!" he said. He began to hear noises coming from where the others were. He walked out of the bathroom and noticed a note stuck to the wall. It read:

_**Meet me at the mall's roof...**_

_**-Mana**_

Kohta heard metal banging, and looked at the direction of the sounds. It came from the resting area. He ran and noticed the gate was down. "What the hell happened?" asked Kohta. "Mana's lost it!" said Takashi. "Hold on! I'll get you guys out in a bit!" he said and searched for a gun on him. "She took all of the guns and locked those too!" shouted Rei. "Don't worry about us! She's got Saya!" shouted Takashi. Kohta froze and turned to the group. "Saya...!" he asked.

_**This night... was the night that provoked Kohta to completely immerse himself in rage... to protect her... the one woman he loves the most...**_

* * *

**ACT 3: DEAD Chances at Love**

**NEXT - ACT 4: Knight's DEAD Rage**

_End Note: Like I said, it's pretty hard to title these chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of difficult to come up with some of the stuff and scenarios for me until the event music from both _**BlazBlue**_ and _**Kingdom Hearts**_ kicked in. Please, do review. I'd like to know just how good I've written this story and also to improve on this. Now to start on Act 4 of this story. See you guys in the next installment. Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	4. Knight's DEAD Rage

_Author's Note: Well, this is now Act 4 of this fanfiction, _The Twisted Side of Love, _which is now reaching its end, as Act 5 will be the final chapter in this story. A warning for everyone before reading this chapter, there's gonna be an adult situation, involving Mana and Saya. Just a heads up. Also, another gun from the _**Resident Evil**_ series will appear here. And for those who're reading this, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who read this story. And for the most recent review, I can assume that _KinOnizuka_ (I may be wrong) was the _Guest_ who reviewed. But whoever it was, I'd like to give them my thanks. Now go on and read this chapter._

It began to drizzle, and the moonlight shone down on the mall. Saya opened her eyes, with throbbing pain on the back of her neck and head. She tried moving, but it was useless. "What the...?" she said, as her hands and arms were tied to a pole. "So she decides to wake up," said a familiar voice. Saya's vision still blurry, she saw the silhouette of a girl holding a bat. "You..." said Saya, as her vision slowly recovered. The girl walked up to her and raised Saya's chin with the bat. "I wonder... what can I do to you...?" she said. Saya's vision returned to normal and saw Mana giving her a sickening grin.

* * *

_What the hell are you...?_

* * *

"Maybe I should have a little fun with you..." she said. Mana dropped the bat, and walked to Saya. "What the hell do you want from me?" asked Saya. "I want what you're trying to take away from me!" shouted Mana, her murderous eyes looking through Saya, "I want Kohta!" Saya opened her eyes in surprise. Mana looked at her and with her hand, forced Saya to look at her. "He's mine... and only mine..." she said, forcing her lips against Saya's.

* * *

_Kohta... where are you...?_

* * *

Saya squirmed as Mana pressed her lips on Saya's. "But you... you stole his kiss from me..." "You crazy... bitch..." said Saya, as she spit from the forced kiss. "Me, crazy? No, you've got it all wrong..." said Mana, giggling cynically, "this is what is called 'true love'... and getting rid of you is just the first step..." Mana pulled out the Broken Butterfly and pointed it at her. "Ah, but don't worry... I'll have my fun with you first..." said Mana, as her breathing began getting heavy, with her unbuttoning 3 buttons from her blouse, showing cleavage. She slowly approached Saya.

* * *

_Kohta... help me... SAVE ME!_

* * *

**ACT 4: Knight's DEAD Rage**

* * *

Kohta froze in front of everyone. He looked down on the floor. "Kohta, this isn't the time to be depressed," said Takashi, "get to Saya, NOW!" Kohta walked away. Saeko noticed Kohta's teeth grinding in rage."She looked at the others and then sat down on the mattress. "Now we wait..." she said. Takashi turned and looked at her. "Just sit and wait, Takashi..." said Saeko, "he'll know what to do..." The others looked at her, with Takashi walking up to her. "What makes you so sure...?" he asked. "Isn't that what you were talking about to Kohta a few nights ago...?" she asked. "You heard...?" he asked. "I only heard part of it..." said Saeko, "it was Takagi who heard everything..." "Miss Busujima, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop..." said Shizuka. "It doesn't matter now," said Saeko, "it's up to him... he's Saya's knight in shining armor..." Takashi looked outside the gate.

* * *

_Kohta, my friend... you've finally done it..._

* * *

Kohta looked and found the store with the guns in it. "Dammit... there's gotta be an extra gun around here..." he said. He walked through the emergency doors and looked up and down the stairs. He noticed a dead policeman's body and walked down the stairs to check his body. All he found was a magazine. "This looks like it belongs to a Blacktail," he said. He looked around and with luck, he spotted the Blacktail, stuck in between corpses. "I really don't want to get it..." he said, "but Saya's in danger..." he held his breath and grabbed the Blacktail sticking out from the corpses. He loaded the gun with the magazine and went upstairs.

* * *

Mana placed herself on her hips. Saya squirmed as Mana began to feel up on her breasts. "Doesn't that feel nice...?" asked Mana, as the rain began to pour down. "D-don't touch me...!" said Saya, trying to hold her whimpers in. "You wouldn't say that if it was Kohta, would you...?" she said, giving her a cold smile. She kept kneading Saya's breast softly, and Saya letting out small moans. "N-no... stop..." struggled Saya.

* * *

_Kohta... help me!_

* * *

Saya kept squirming, trying to get her off. Mana looked down on her and placed Saya's face in between her breasts. "Now... I want you to... suck them..." she said.

* * *

_What? No! This girl's completely lost it! Kohta! Hurry!_

* * *

Mana unbuttoned her blouse, and her hands headed for the hooks on her dark red bra. "I want you to hear me shout out Kohta's name! Hear me shout his name while you suck them..." she said. Then the two heard banging from the door. A shot was followed and Kohta had soon kicked the door in. Kohta had the same angered face from before. "Kohta!" shouted Saya.

[**…**]

There was a long silence. The rain fell on them, with the moon still shining down. Mana stood up and turned to Kohta, "I'm so glad you're here!" shouted Mana. Kohta pointed the gun towards her. "Wait... why are you doing this to me, Kohta?" she asked in an innocent tone. "Don't mess with me..." he said, snarling at Mana, "now, let Saya go..." Mana glared at Kohta. "No... don't tell me..." said Mana, pulling out the Broken Butterfly, "... don't tell me you actually LOVE that bitch?" Kohta glared at the girl. Mana pointed the Broken Butterfly at Saya. "So you're being as protective as him... aren't you...?" she asked. "I don't know what you're talking about..." said Kohta, his aim steady at Mana. She walked around him, as her glare pierced his eyes. "... there's no doubt about it..." she said. Mana looked at the two and then looked down to the ground. "So I'll just have to kill you, like I killed him..." she said. "What?" said the two. "Because..." she began.

* * *

[**1 Week Earlier**]

Mana walked to the young man, Koji Yamada, only to find that her rival, Rena Amamiya got to him first.

* * *

"That bitch took him away from me... She always got in my way..."

* * *

Mana looked on as the two spent time together. Even during the outbreak they were together, something Mana wasn't liking at all. Later the same day, she found her near the mall's water fountain, washing her face. "Damn you, Rena... if I can't have him..." Mana whispered, with a bat in hand and ready, "you won't either..." She swung the bat towards the blonde girl, knocking her out. She dragged her body across the floor.

* * *

"She deserved to die... but still, he loved her..."

* * *

She went on to look for Koji, and found him at the mall's rooftop, thinking. "Hey... do you really love her...?" she asked him. "Rena...?" he asked. "Yeah..." she asked, gripping her bat. "I... I do... she means a lot to me..." he said looking at the sky. "I know this is a bad situation to be in... but I'm still with her... alive..." said Koji smiling. "Why...?" she asked, raising her bat in the air. She swung it down on the unwary boy, injuring him. "Why her? Why couldn't it be me?" she screamed. "Mana! NO!" shouted the young man, "AUGH!" "You bastard! I was the one who was always with you! And you chose that bitch over me?" she kept yelling. Blood was starting to show on him, bones breaking from the bat's impacts. "I fucking killed her! And you still love her?" she asked, with a cold stare. Koji opened his eyes widely, "you... you bi-" his words were stopped as he was kicked off the roof by her. "No one can have you now..." she said, as she saw infected cornering the injured boy. His screams were heard, as the infected bit and tore him apart.

* * *

"I killed him too... because he chose her over me... but... someone saw..."

* * *

Mana began to laugh, but then heard the door close behind her. Mana turned to the door and walked downstairs, following the footsteps of the person. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," said Mana, slowly walking, dragging the bat with her. She heard the footsteps heading to the men's bathroom. She walked in and looked around. The young man looked as the shadow approached him. "N-no... stay away..." he said. "Ah, so you saw everything didn't you...?" she said in a sweet, cold voice. She kicked in the stall's door, and swung the bat down to him, knocking him out. All she did was smile. "One less person to worry about," said Mana, dragging his body out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I wasn't going to let anyone know what I did..." said Mana, "but, I can spare you and her..." Kohta put his gun down and looked at Mana. She did the same and walked to him. "I want you to stay with me... no one else..." she said, as she pressed her breasts onto Kohta's body. She ran her finger in circles on his chest. "I..." he said. He turned to Saya, drenched in rainwater, as even he was being hit with the rainwater. Mana tripped Kohta and he landed on his back once again. Mana sat on his hips. She ran her fingers on his chest and suddenly began to dig her nails on his chest. Kohta began to cry in pain, "AUGH! Stop!" "Oh, I'm not stopping until I hear you say that you'll stay with me..." said Mana, as she applied pressure to his chest with her nails, "and if you try to get my hand off, you can say goodbye to Saya."

* * *

_I can't say it! If I do... Shit... I'm sorry, Saya, but if it's to keep you safe..._

* * *

"No!" shouted Saya, "leave him alone!" Saya began to cry. Kohta, was left with no other choice. "F-fine! You win!" he said. Saya heard those words and she looked down. Mana gave a smile, and she pulled out the Broken Butterfly. "That's great! I'll let her go, and she won't bother us again... ever..." said Mana. She pointed the gun at Saya. "NO!" he snarled and grabbed her arm, shoving her off of him and fired a stray bullet in the air. Saya looked on as the two fought for control of the gun. Kohta managed to pull the Broken Butterfly from her grip and quickly ran to Saya. The Blacktail fell off of his pocket and Mana picked it up. She aimed it at Saya and fired...

AAUUUGGHHH!

Saya closed her eyes and felt blood splatter over her. She opened to see that Kohta got in the way of the bullet, striking his arm. He fell and grabbed his wound. "KOHTA!" yelled Saya. "I... I'm fine..." he said. "So I can say this is when... what's that saying the Americans have? When 'shit hits the fan' I believe..." Mana laughed. The rain let Mana's hair cover half of her face. She slowly walked to Kohta, with his blood mixing on the puddles of water surrounding them. "Step away..." said Kohta. Mana paid no attention to Kohta, and kicked him out of her way. He rolled and looked on as she pointed the Blacktail at Saya. "Goodbye, Saya Takagi..." said Mana, as she was about to pull the trigger. "KOHTA!" yelled Saya.

**BANG!**

There was a long silence. The rain fell on everyone on the rooftop and a storm was brewing. Thunder began to strike. Mana stared at Saya. She opened her eyes, only to see that the Blacktail was destroyed in Mana's hands. Kohta kept pointing with the Broken Butterfly. "Heheh..." chuckled Kohta, as he stood up, his arm still bleeding. Mana grinded her teeth in anger. "If you want to kill her..." said Kohta, "you'll have to..." He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. "get through me first..." he finished and began to walk slowly towards her. "You..." snarled Mana, as she picked up the bat from the ground, "I don't care anymore... if I can't have you..." She gripped her bat tightly and dashed towards Kohta, "NO ONE WILL!" Mana swung the bat, with Kohta trying to dodge the swings. He felt a strike to the back, and fell to the ground. Saya looked on as Kohta kept trying to dodge her swings.

* * *

_No! Kohta, stop! She'll end up killing you!_

* * *

Saya's tears began to run down her cheeks. She couldn't handle the thought of Kohta dying... of her being alone... of her losing what she treasured most...

* * *

_You can't give your life like that... you just can't!_

* * *

"STOP!" shouted Saya. Mana turned to her and Kohta quickly grabbed the bat. He tossed it off the building and Mana shot a glare at Kohta. "YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted. Groans were now heard from one of the directions. The undead heard Saya's cry, and they were all waiting, climbing against each other, to taste someone's flesh. Kohta pulled out the Broken Butterfly and Mana grabbed it, trying to pry it from Kohta's grasp. "Once I'm done with you Kohta... I'll feed your damn body to them... and after you... she's next..." she said, as she struggled to take the magnum revolver. "I don't care if you kill me..." said Kohta, "as long as she's safe... I'm okay with dying..."

* * *

"That doesn't sound good at all..." said Takashi. "How are we going to get out of here when we're surrounded by them now...?" asked Rei. "Shizuka, I'm scared..." said Alice. "Don't worry, Alice... Kohta's going to be fine..." said Shizuka, trying to comfort her. "Those earlier shots didn't sound good either... and it sounded like Kohta may have gotten injured." whispered Saeko to Takashi.

* * *

Mana and Kohta kept struggling for control of the gun. His arm hurt so much, but grabbed the gun with both hands. "Why can't you just give up?" shouted Mana. "Why... ngh... should I?" he asked. Saya kept staring and tried to get herself free from the ropes holding her on the pole. The two pointed the gun upward and shot the gun. "AGH!" cried out Kohta in pain. "Give me the fucking gun already!" snarled Mana. "Like... hell I will..." said Kohta, holding the gun tightly. The struggle went on and thunder clapped hard, illuminating the area several times. Kohta began to feel weak from blood loss.

* * *

_Dammit... I can't keep up with it anymore..._

* * *

The Broken Butterfly was now between them. The rain fell harder as they struggled for possession of the gun. Then... it happened...

**BANG! BANG!**

The two stood there. Thunder clapped hard, echoing everywhere, illuminating the area once more. Saya looked on as blood ran down the bodies of the two who were struggling. Kohta fell to his knees. Mana stepped back, holding the bloodied Broken Butterfly. Saya looked in horror.

* * *

The group heard the shots. Everyone felt a shiver down their backs... and feared the worst. Takashi... Rei... Saeko... Shizuka... Alice... Zeke... everyone feared the worst. "No... way..." said Takashi, as he fell to his knees. "Kohta..." said Alice, with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"NOOOOOO! KOOHHTAAAAAAA!"

_**That night... it was destiny that chose who lived... and who died...**_

* * *

**ACT 4: Knight's DEAD Rage**

**FINAL - ACT 5: A Memory Better Left DEAD**

_End Note: Well, I'm going to leave this in a cliffhanger. What did you guys think of this chapter? All I can say is, wait for the next and final act of this story! Who lives, and who dies...? If this left you thinking and curious, then stay tuned for the final act, _**A Memory Better Left DEAD**_. Like always, please leave your reviews! Until the next one! Daisuke Haoru, out!_


	5. A Memory Better Left DEAD

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter to _The Twisted Side of Love_. Well, we left off at that moment. Who lives, and who dies...? Keep on reading. I'd like to thank you readers for reading this story. It's five chapters short, but, I gave it my best and I hope you guys like the story over all. Well, without further ado, I present to you, the last chapter to _The Twisted Side of Love_..._

Kohta opened his eyes. He felt lighter. He looked around, seeing a totally different area. It was Fujimi High School. He walked down the halls, looking in the classrooms. They were empty. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "This is how it all was, before the outbreak..." he said, "was it all a dream...?" He continued to walk down the empty halls. He turned and noticed Takashi walk into their classroom. "H-hey, wait up!" he shouted. He stopped halfway. "But this is Fujimi High School... I never talked to anyone... not even Saya..." he said "am I... back to being the same Kohta I was...? The one everyone never paid attention?" He looked the opposite way, but then looked ahead, "but, what do I have to lose...?" Alice appeared at the door. "Come on, Kohta! Hurry!" she shouted.

* * *

_Alice? But what's she doing here?_

* * *

"I'll be right there!" he shouted. Something about himself wasn't right.

* * *

_I just told Alice that... why? Are these really my friends...? Am I used to being friendly with everyone now...?_

* * *

He walked to the classroom and opened the door. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, and even Zeke were there. "Hey, welcome back, man!" said Takashi, as he sat in his desk. "Hey, Takashi..." said Kohta back with a smile. He sat in his desk, thinking. "Hey, what's got you down...?" asked Rei. "Well... how can I say this...?" he said, crossing his arms. Takashi turned to Rei and the two smiled, "It's about Saya, isn't it...?" asked the two. "Um..." Kohta blushed for a moment. Someone else walked in. Kohta turned and looked at the person. Saya was there next to him. She sat next to him, "what? Not happy to see me?" Kohta shook his head in confusion, "oh, no, it's not that... it's just..." Saya stood up, and Kohta looked at her with nervous eyes. "Look, don't yell at me!" he said, closing his eyes, but Saya smiled. "Stop it, silly..." she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Kohta opened his eyes, only to see a smiling Saya. "We've been through that already, so don't worry..." she said. "Miss Takagi, I maybe the school nurse, but I am your instructor as well..." said Shizuka, "so you can do that AFTER class." Saya sat back down.

* * *

_Miss Shizuka is out teacher now? Thank God!_

* * *

Kohta then stood up. "Miss Shizuka, I'll be right back... my throat's kinda dry," said Kohta. Shizuka turned to him with a smile, "go on ahead." Kohta walked out and headed towards the nearest water fountain. He drank a bit of water and looked down the hall. Saya was walking into his direction. "Kohta...?" she asked. "Hm?" he looked at Saya. "Promise me something..." she asked. She wrapped her arms around Kohta, with him blushing. He heard her soft breathing then heard her words...

_Save me, Kohta..._

* * *

**ACT 5: A Memory Better Left DEAD**

* * *

Thunder clapped fiercely. Saya looked on as Kohta kneeled there, giving no sign of reaction. Mana stood there, holding the bloodied Broken Butterfly. Mana began to laugh maniacally. Saya burst into tears. "KOHTA!" she cried. Mana's laughing began to turn to coughs. She held the bullet wound the gun inflicted her. "I may die... but it doesn't..." she coughed, with blood being spit out, "matter now... all that's left... is you..." Mana's vision began to fade, but aimed the gun at Saya.

"... alone..."

Mana froze as she heard a faint voice. She then turned to the kneeling Kohta, as there was still no sign of movement from him. "KOHTA!" cried out Saya once again. Mana turned to the lifeless Kohta. His eyes opened as the thunder clapped fiercely, and they shot a glare at Mana. "Leave her alone!" he said. "What the...?" said Mana, as Kohta began to get on his two feet. He struggled to stand up, pain traveling through his body. He gritted his teeth, holding in the pain. "I said to leave Saya ALONE!" he shouted. The blood ran from his body, but he stood up and walked to Mana. She felt weak and dropped the Broken Butterfly, taking steps back. "Kohta... I fucking shot you... you should be dead... DEAD!" she shouted.

* * *

_Someone needs me... and it's Saya... my time isn't up yet..._

* * *

"I can't die yet... I promised her father something..." said Kohta, coughing blood as well, "I promised him... I'd keep his daughter... I'd keep Saya safe..." He held his bullet wound on his side. Saya looked on as Kohta approached Mana. "I... promised her..." he said, as his vision began to return to normal, but his strength was fading, "I promised her... that she won't lose me..." Kohta kept walking towards Mana. She held the Broken Butterfly in her hands, only for her eyes to open wide in fear. "What the... I killed you both... why are you still alive?" she asked, coughing up even more blood, "NO! You're not taking me away... you're fucking dead!" Mana's sense of rationality began to break down, as she saw, standing next to Kohta, both Rena and Koji. Kohta walked as he began to reach for the Broken Butterfly. Mana trembled in fear and kept walking back.

* * *

_Just a little more..._

* * *

Kohta managed to grab the Broken Butterfly, and Mana kept walking back. "You can't have me... neither you or Koji..." said Mana, and without noticing, she lost her balance at the edge. All that was heard was her laughing, and the sound of bones cracking. Screams were followed, as the undead ripped her body apart. Kohta walked to the edge as he noticed bloody parts of her were being torn to pieces, all eaten by them. Kohta looked away and walked to Saya. "Kohta..." whimpered Saya, as he shot the ropes, freeing her from them. Saya held him tight, but let him go. "Let's go... back to the othe-" he said but fell to his knees. "Kohta! Hang on!" said Saya, as he turned to the door. He coughed up more blood. "T... take... it..." he said weakly, giving her the Broken Butterfly. Saya helped him up and the two walked to the emergency door.

* * *

_I have to get him to Miss Shizuka now... I don't think he can hold on any longer..._

* * *

Saya helped him get down the stairs until they made it back into the mall. She found a cart used for boxes and laid Kohta down on it. "Kohta, hang on just a little longer..." she said. She rushed down the halls, looking for everyone. "Takashi! Saeko! Rei!" she shouted, "Miss Shizuka! Alice!" They all heard Saya's cried and began to call her. She noticed the gate to the mattress shop was locked and pulled out the gun. Hold on!" she said, and shot the three locks holding it down. Everyone lifted the gates, and they heard coughing. They all turned to see Kohta dragging himself towards them, leaving a trail of blood behind, coughing more blood. "No! Kohta!" shouted Saya as she helped him up. Everyone looked and helped Kohta into the mattress shop. Worried, Miss Shizuka looked at him, observing the bullet wounds. "This doesn't look good..." she said. "Shizuka, I swear, this can't be and better not be happening..." said Takashi. "I'm sorry, Takashi, but he's lost too much blood..." Saya began to burst into tears, with Rei holding the young woman. "I'll try..." she said. "S... Saya..." said a weakened Kohta. She looked at the young man. "Don't... cry..." he said softly, smiling.

* * *

_I kept her safe... It's all I can do..._

* * *

Shizuka was left alone with Kohta. Saya was being taken away, trying to fight Takashi and Saeko, struggling to get back to the boy. All she could do now is just wait.

* * *

_Kohta... this is all my fault..._

* * *

Saya cried, as everyone tried to console her. "Saya, please... It wasn't your fault..." said Rei. "BUT IT IS! BECAUSE OF ME, I GOT HIM INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" cried out Saya. Takashi looked at her. "Saya, he did what he could to keep you safe..." he said. "BUT AT WHAT COST? HE'S DYING IN THERE!" she shouted, grabbing Takashi by his shirt. "Takagi! You were there when both he and Hirano were back at that facility!" said Saeko. Saya let him go and she remembered what he said to Takashi.

* * *

"_I'm doing it because I... because I love her..."_

* * *

Saya looked down. "He knew what must have been done..." said Saeko, "even if it cost him his life... he risked his for yours..." Saya turned to her, "that idiot... did it because he loves me..." Everyone stared at Saya. "He... he promised me... he would never leave me alone... that he would never leave my side..." she curled her hand into a fist, "and because of me, he's dying..." Everyone looked down, as all they could do is wait. The time that went by seemed like an eternity. Saya just wasn't willing to accept that Kohta was going to die because of her. Everyone waited. Shizuka kept her struggle to keep Kohta alive. The silence overtook them. There was no sound coming from outside. The rain kept falling, as everyone heard it hit the gates. Everything was in silence...

* * *

[**1 Hour Later**]

Shizuka walked out of the store, and everyone looked at her, with her face showing the one expression everyone feared. Saya was the first to get up. "Miss Shizuka... Kohta... how is he...?" she asked. Shizuka turned away, as her tears began to fall. Saya opened her eyes wide and ran to the store, and inside was Kohta, bandaged up, but with no sign of life. Saya fell to her knees, holding his lifeless hand. "No... Kohta... you can't be... no..." she whimpered, "you... you promised me..." Everyone walked in, surrounding the two. Alice cried, Takashi gritted his teeth. Rei and Saeko looked away. Shizuka walked out, crying. Takashi curled his fist and punched the wall with force. "FUCK! NGH! WHY? DAMMIT, WHY?" he shouted. Saya cried, her tears running down.

* * *

_Kohta... you promised me..._

* * *

Saya gripped his hand. She lost the one boy who gave up his life in order to keep her safe. Everyone was powerless to do something about it. To them, they didn't lose an important member of the group. They lost a friend. But to Saya, she didn't just lose her protector, her knight. She lost what she treasured most...

* * *

_It is not time to go yet... You still have something to do... and there is a promise to keep... is there not...?_

* * *

Kohta opened his eyes and woke up in a white room. He looked around and saw a bed and a mirror reaching past his height. He got out of bed and walked to the mirror. His image was there, him in a white gown. "I'm okay..." he said, "but where am I?" He looked deep into the mirror, and his mirrored self moved on his own. "What the...?" he said in surprise. "Kohta," said his reflection, "we are not ready to go..." Kohta looked as his reflection walked around him. Kohta tried to speak, but no words or sound came out. "We... promised a girl you'd never leave her alone, am I right?" asked the reflection. Kohta nodded a yes. His reflection waked through him, and Kohta turned to him. "I remember we grabbed something, didn't we...?" he asked. Kohta looked at him in confusion. "Check our pocket..." said his reflection. Kohta was confused and noticed he was wearing his school uniform once again. He went inside his right pocket and pulled out an item. "That's what we were going to give to her this whole time, were we not...?" asked the reflection once again. Kohta nodded yes. His reflection turned to the door in the room, and he walked back into the mirror. "Walk out of here... because past this door, is someone waiting for us... rather, for you... that someone is suffering right now... and only you can stop her suffering..." said the reflection, "she may have treated you bad in the past, but she learned from you..." Kohta nodded and he grabbed the doorknob. He turned to the mirror and looked at his fading reflection. "Thanks," said Kohta. His reflection nodded, and Kohta walked out the room into the unknown.

* * *

_Wait for me... Saya..._

* * *

Kohta walked into the dark. The door behind him disappeared. A strange feeling overcame him, and what felt like he was floating turned to falling, diving. He was surrounded by complete darkness. He dived, looking ahead. Familiar voices were heard as he dived deeper. One voice became clear to him: Saya's voice.

_Kohta... I'm sorry..._

He listened to the voice carefully...

_I'm sorry about everything...  
I know I was mean to you in the past...  
You didn't deserve that... especially from me..._

* * *

_Saya... don't worry about it..._

* * *

_I can't tell you anymore how sorry I am...  
Kohta... I don't want to be alone...  
You promised me you wouldn't leave me alone..._

* * *

_I know... and I'm not going to..._

* * *

_I can't... I can't bear the pain...  
It's... it's my fault you're dead...  
You probably hate me for getting you into this..._

* * *

_Stop it, Saya..._

* * *

A light appeared in front of him. He looked on, and he saw Saya in front of him. She stretched out her hand towards him. I'm almost... there... Saya... he thought. He stretched out his hand, trying to reach her hand as the light got brighter. The light got bigger the closer he got, and then...

* * *

Saya looked at the bandaged boy. Everyone stood outside the mattress shop, depressed. Saya kneeled, her tears running down her soft cheeks again. She looked down, as she saw her tears fall and hit the floor. She felt someone pat her head, "don't worry... about it... anymore..." Saya looked up quickly, and noticed Kohta's hand on her head, with him giving her a weak smile. "K... Kohta!" she shouted. She embraced the young man, with him grunting in pain. "Ngh... Ow... That kinda hurts... you know..." said Kohta. Everyone noticed Saya react and walked back in. "I'm sorry... I'm just so... happy that you're back!" said Saya. "Everyone looked in surprise as the young man they thought was gone is alive. "Kohta! You scared us, man!" shouted Takashi. "Ah... Sorry about that..." said Kohta, weakly giving a laugh. Shizuka walked over to Kohta and examined him. "Are you feeling okay...?" she asked. "I'm fine... weak, but fine..." said Kohta. Shizuka was about to burst into tears, and proceeded to hug Kohta. "Don't scare us like that again, Kohta!" she said, as Kohta began to feel the pain from Shizuka's hug, not to mention her breasts were suffocating him... again... Kohta let out cries of pain, but were muffled by Shizuka's breasts. She realized Kohta was cringing in pain and let him go. "I'm really sorry, Kohta!" she said, bowing to him. "It's okay!" he said, as he lied there paralyzed and turning red. Alice face palmed as that happened. "Anyway, it looks like he'll need to rest up for a while, so let's have him be alone for awhile..." said Shizuka. Everyone nodded, but Saya refused. "I'm staying with him..." she said. Takashi turned to her. "It's okay, Saya. We'll wait out here," said Takashi, and the group left. Kohta fell asleep, due to his exhaustion and weakness. Saya looked at the young man sleep. She laid next to him, falling asleep and embracing him.

* * *

[**The Next Day**]

Kohta opened his eyes. He got up, with less pain than before. He looked around and noticed Saya sleeping next to him. He caressed her soft skin and pushed her bangs off of her face. "My Saya..." whispered Kohta. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kohta sitting up. She sat up and looked at the young man. There was a long silence between the two young people. Saya took a deep breath. "Kohta..." she began, "... I'm sorry..." An awkward morning to start a conversation for the two. Kohta looked at Saya, as he took out his glasses and put them back on. "Saya, just stop..." he said. Saya looked at him. "I did what I felt was right... even though it almost killed me..." he said. Saya grabbed him by his shoulders and glared at him. "I know I was reckless back there, but what can I do to keep you safe...? This is what I felt like doing..." said Kohta, trying to hold in his pain, "I'm the one who has to protect you... Saya... I know I'm an idiot... forgive me if I was too reckless..." Saya's glare turned to watery eyes and held him tight. "Kohta, just..." she said and locked her lips on his. The two shared their passionate kiss. Saya looked at the young man's eyes, as he did with hers. "Just promise me that you'll be by my side... forever..." she said. "I will..." he replied. The two lied down on another mattress, and the two looked into each others' eyes. Saya began to breath softly. Kohta looked at the young woman, and she whispered in his ear.

"I love you... Kohta..."

The two locked each other in a passionate kiss once again. They embraced each other and Kohta ran his fingers through her hair. Saya undid her pigtails, letting her hair loose. "Saya..." said Kohta, "once we get out of this hell... let's..." Saya looked at him. "let's get married..." she completed. "Hey, wait a sec. We're still to young for that," said Kohta. Saya shot a glare at him, "what? You don't love me enough for that?" Kohta chuckled nervously. "Fine, fine! You win!" he said. "I was kidding, silly..." she said. "But I never said I'm not..." said Kohta. Saya looked at him in surprise, "wait, are you saying...?" "Of course I would," he said with a smile. "Kohta!" she shouted in glee, embracing him tightly. "AGH! OW-OW-OW-OW! Still hurts! Still hurts!" he shouted. Saya let him go, "I'm sorry!" she said. "It's... it's okay..." he said, smiling, but in pain.

* * *

[**A Few Days Later**]

Kohta fully recovered, with Saya tending to him for the past days. He walked to her and realized he still had what he got from that gift shop. "Hey, Saya..." he said. "Hm?" she looked at the young man. "Come with me," he said, holding her hand. "Hey, where are you two going?" asked Rei. "We'll be right back..." said Saya. Takashi walked up to Rei, "where are they going?" "I don't know..." she answered. "Well, they better hurry up, it's almost time to go," he said. "I'm pretty sure it's something quick," she said.

* * *

_Kohta... You're lucky... I still have to decide... it's either Rei... or Saeko..._

* * *

The two walked into a clothing store. "What are we doing here...?" asked Saya. "Well... I have this item... and at first... I wanted to give this to the both of you... but she..." he said, but Saya stopped him. "Kohta..." said Saya, "there was nothing we could do..." He looked up at her, with watery eyes. "It's a memory better left forgotten..." she said. "Yeah..." he agreed and wiped his eyes, "can you... close your eyes...?" Saya gave him a skeptical look, but she closed her eyes. Kohta took out the item, and looked at it. Saya felt something small, but cold lay on her chest. "Okay, you can open them now," he said. Saya opened her eyes and Kohta pointed at the mirror behind her. She turned around and she looked at her neck. She had a pink, heart-shaped necklace, with the kanji for "love" engraved on it. She turned to Kohta, embracing him tightly. "Thank you... Kohta..." she said, kissing him. He smiled, and the two decided to walk out of the store. He stopped and turned around. "Wait a sec..." he said. Saya looked at him as he walked in. He went to the counter and took out another necklace, with the kanji for friend on it. "If you didn't turn out like that... we could've been friends... Mana..." he whispered. He left the necklace on the counter and noticed a cellphone on it. "Huh..." said Kohta as he looked at the screen. It was on music player mode. He took it and walked out.

* * *

[**2 Minutes Later**]

Kohta and Saya looked at the others as they were preparing to head out. Kohta couldn't help but look at the necklace on her. He kept turning away. "Kohta~!" said Saya. "What? I wasn't staring at your breasts or anythi— I-I mean, I was looking at how great the necklace fits on you!" he said. Saya walked to him and embraced him, only to be suffocated by her breasts. Everyone looked at the two, as he began to squirm. Alice face palmed at the two, "if it's not Miss Shizuka, it's someone else..." Saya let him go, and looked at him. "How did that feel?" she asked. Kohta tried to respond, but all that happened was a nosebleed.

* * *

_No, Kohta! Snap back to your senses! It's torture! But it's sweet, sweet torture..._

* * *

He stood up straight and looked around. "Um... uh... let's just get going..." he said. Takashi, now equipped with a medium-sized sledgehammer headed towards the switch and flipped it, opening the gates. Saya held Kohta's hand, and the two looked at each other, smiling. As the gates lifted, there was a large group of undead. "Hey, Takashi..." asked Kohta. "Yeah...?" he asked in return. "Let's take these fuckers down with style," said Kohta, taking out the cellphone. He looked at the screen and pressed the center button to play the song.

[**Black Onslaught -UNLIMITED Ragna-**]

Kohta placed the cellphone on his pocket and Takashi gave a grin, "now that's more like it..." He gripped the bat and sledgehammer tightly, as the song began to get him fired up. Saeko held her blade at ready. Rei gripped her weapon as well. Saya loaded her Broken Butterfly, and Kohta loaded his Red9. "Let's go!" they all yelled and dashed head on towards them...

* * *

**ACT 5: A Memory Better Left DEAD**

* * *

**WORLD'S GONE INSANE!  
NOT ONE OF THEM HAS SURVIVED!  
STANDING ON A PILE OF DEAD MEAT!  
LAUGH OUT OF YOUR MIND!**

Takashi began to slam his weapons against many of them. "Out of my way!" he shouted, as blood was flying, splattering around him.

**BEAST WITHIN ME!  
CHAINED UP, WRITHING WITH HIS GREED!  
EVERYONE I KNOW HAS BURNED DOWN TO ASHES NOW!  
STAINED ON THE WALL!**

Rei swung her mop handle, smacking and stabbing them, while she kicked them and launched them around. She kept her flurry of attacks, as she took them down, one by one.

**DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK MY HUNGER?  
'CAUSE THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT!  
DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK THE HUNGER?  
NO! NOW IT'S TOO LATE!**

Shizuka stayed behind Saeko, ducking as Saeko cut through them with ease with her blade. Blood splattered everywhere, as Shizuka looked around.

**NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
WE CAN NEVER FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!  
NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
IT'S TOO LATE TO FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!**

Kohta and Saya locked on to their targets and shot every one of them getting near them. "Yeah! This is what I'm talkin' about!" shouted Kohta.

**DIVINE CRIME! NO ONE IS TO BLAME!  
LIFE! DEATH! NOTHING SHALL REMAIN!**

Everyone had cleared a small route and ran to the direction they were heading to. They ran through the streets and alleys, and wound up getting surrounded but a larger group of them. "We'll have to mow them down," said Takashi. Kohta loaded the Riot Gun. "Saya and I got that covered!" said Kohta, as Saya was also holding a shotgun. "Let's do this!" he shouted. Saya nodded and the two dashed towards one side.

**WORLD'S GONE INSANE!  
NOT ONE OF THEM HAS SURVIVED!  
STANDING ON A PILE OF DEAD MEAT!  
LAUGH OUT OF YOUR MIND!**

**BOOM! **The shotgun went off, taking down a small number of them.

**BEAST WITHIN ME!  
CHAINED UP, WRITHING WITH HIS GREED!  
EVERYONE I KNOW HAS BURNED DOWN TO ASHES NOW!  
STAINED ON THE WALL!**

** BOOM! **The shotgun went off again, piling up the corpses.

**DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK MY HUNGER?  
'CAUSE THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT!  
DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK THE HUNGER?  
NO! NOW IT'S TOO LATE!**

** BOOM! **The shotguns went off simultaneously, creating a huge hole between the group of them.

**NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
WE SHOULD NEVER FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!  
NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
IT'S TOO LATE TO FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!**

** BOOM! **"Haha! These fuckers don't stand a chance!" said Saya, grinning. "Alice, another few rounds please!" said Kohta. Alice gave Kohta a few more rounds and loaded the Riot Gun.

**DIVINE CRIME! NO ONE IS TO BLAME!  
LIFE! DEATH! NOTHING SHALL REMAIN!**

Shotgun shells kept flying as Saya and Kohta had eliminated a great number. Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka looked at the other side. "We can take 'em..." said Takashi. The four looked on and dashed at the other group of them.

**CHEWING MY OWN LIMBS! I'M THE LAST TO GO!  
FINALLY, IT'S TIME! O, PARADISE COME!**

Takashi slammed the sledgehammer fiercely on the ground, as Rei and Saeko stabbed and slashed through them. Saya and Kohta had cleared and created a pile of them high enough to climb and jump over a wall. "Hey, let's go before we get completely surrounded!" shouted Kohta. The other nodded and they all helped each other to the other side of the wall. There were a few more on the other side of the wall, but they all managed to take them out. They reached a street and looked at another group of undead. "Heh," Takashi smirked and they all dashed at them once again.

**DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK MY HUNGER?  
'CAUSE THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT!  
DO I NEED A REASON TO HOLD BACK THE HUNGER?  
NO! NOW IT'S TOO LATE!  
**

**NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
WE SHOULD NEVER FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!  
NOT A MOMENT FOR...! THIS TORMENT NOW!  
IT'S TOO LATE TO FIX! WHAT A BIG, BIG MISTAKE!**

**DIVINE CRIME! NO ONE IS TO BLAME!  
LIFE! DEATH! NOTHING SHALL REMAIN!**

* * *

**THE END...**

_End Note: This is the end of this fanfiction. You guys weren't expecting a song at the end, now were you? Well, anyway, I hope everyone liked the ending, including the song at the end. I mean, seriously, ass kicking with this song is awesome! Anyway, I'd like to thank _KinOnizuka_ once again for a great review for this story. As always, I know this is the last chapter, but please, do review about this chapter and the story, overall! Well, until next time! This is Daisuke Haoru, signing out!_

* * *

**HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: The Twisted Side of Love**


End file.
